


an unforgettable gift of um, trust and …not dying!” Spain x Lithuania

by TheMGMouse



Series: The Many Ships of Hetalia! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Summary:I had a challenge to write all the ships of Hetalia. . .So here we go.-1. Spain x LithuaniaNothing says I love you than taking your shy boyfriend running with the bulls! . . . Right?





	an unforgettable gift of um, trust and …not dying!” Spain x Lithuania

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic, based on my own headcanon.  
Where - for their first anniversary, Spain took Lithuania out to run with the bulls.  
You can see more about it on my Tumblr under ‘Headcanons and Prompts’  
Somewhat Tumblr Advertising Aside - I’m excited to write this :D  
So, sit back and enjoy!  
Bananas!~

“Beunas Dias-” Lithuania smiled, pausing for a moment to make sure he said that right if he was going to greet Spain in his native language might as well do it right… right?

“Ah, si… Lituania - buenas dias a tu. ¡Feliz Aniversario mi amor! ¿Dormiste bien?” Spain asked as he looked up from his newspaper he had been skimming.

Lithuania stared at him, “Um… Qué?”

“I’ll teach you later..” Spain laughed, it was their first anniversary together, and teaching Lithuania Spanish was far from the most exciting thing that Spain had planned that day. Today was the festival of the running with the bulls, and he decided he and Lithuania would try their hand at it this year. Because last year, Lithuania was sick, and so Spain had to go all by himself - which made Lithuania sicker for some reason… Anyways, today would be a great day!

Lithuania cocked his head to the side, “Ah… I see, well - I’ll speak English now then… um- what do you want for breakfast?”

“You don’t have to worry about that, I already made churros!” Spain exclaimed cheerfully as he toasted with a churro in hand, “Sit down. Take a bite - and I’ll tell you my fantastic ideas for today! It is our anniversary, so I must give you the best gifts I can!”

Lithuania did as he was told and blushed a bit, “Now, now - I- it’s just another day and everything, we don’t have to go to and get anything crazy…” He thought of the gifts that Spain and that trio he was in gifted and shuddered, “We could stay in if you’d like… Really, that would be enough for me.”

“No, no, we can’t stay in on a day like this!” Spain said, pointing outside, “This is the day when we all go running with the bulls - and what better way to celebrate our marriage than to go running with them!”

Lithuania nodded, “I see, what an unforgettable gift of um, trust and …not dying!”

“Yes!” Spain grinned, “Now come on, let’s go!!”

Before he knew it, there they were, running at breakneck speed away from the charging bulls, Lithuania was relieved to see that he was still a good runner despite not having to run from much in the recent years… Well… scratch that, he did do some running now that he thought about it. However, there wasn’t much time for him to complete his thought as Spain let out a yell and Lithuania didn’t know if it was from joy or not, but he took it as a cue to run faster!

The day was almost over when they finally stumbled their way home, exhausted, but laughing a bit, they had gotten dinner at a restaurant nearby and sighed. Content with how the day went until they opened the door to see… A bull in their house.  
Lithuania let out a surprised yell and twitched closer to Spain, bulls were more his field.

Spain laughed, “Oh, mi toro, what are you doing in here?” He asked, “Qué- eating tomato filled churros…?”

Lithuania blushed, “Ahh… Happy Anniversary, I hid those in the kitchen so I could surprise you..” Lithuania said, knowing it was Spain’s bull, he came closer and began picking up pieces of the now shattered plate.

Spain surveyed the situation and laughed, “Tomato filled churros… now that’s a new recipe.” He smiled, “That’s really nice of you to think to make them for me.”

“Yeah, well it was. They’re all ruined now…”

Spain nodded, and then grinned as he spotted one of the floors, “No, it’s not.”

“Wait- don’t eat things off the floor-”

“Mmm..” Spain grinned not listening, “It really does taste good.” He remarked, “We’ll have to try making this again and making sure to lock the pen, so mi toro doesn’t get out…” He laughed, petting his bull.

Lithuania nodded, “Yes… maybe tomorrow?”

“The tomatoes are still in season, so sure!” Spain grinned, excited to go tomato picking with Lithuania tomorrow.


End file.
